Latitude
by Eriyum
Summary: The light government has corrupted itself and wants to silence Harry. In order to save his friends he agrees to plead guilty and step through the veil. Turns out it acts as a time portal that sends him 145 years into a rather desolate future. Here science and magic have collided, deep space travel is possible, and Harry needs one of those cryobeds to survive. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and no one. I'm just here to have some fun.

XxLatitudexX

Life after Voldemort had been everything Harry hoped it would; for about five year anyways. The defeat of the Dark Lord and subsequent rise of the Light to power had farther reaching consequences than Harry could have imagined. Light radicles, which consisted of much of the light and neutral wizarding community because Wizards were nothing if not eccentric, took to heart the notion that everything the Dark had stood for was evil and wrong. They decided that the only proper thing to do was live in such a way that reflected the exact opposite of those Dark ideals. Instead of ridding the world of muggles they wanted to integrate them into the wizarding world.

Of course it hadn't started out that way. As with most bad ideas this one had been born from good intentions. Light activists began petitioning the ministry to reach out to the families of muggle born witches and wizards earlier in their life so their children could have a much smoother transition into the wizarding world when they began their education. Close on its heels was the desire to better understand the muggle world. Re-educating an entire population was not a viable option but teaching the children was; within three years there was a total overhaul of the muggle studies curriculum. At the time Harry had seen this as a wonderful development. Knowledge bread understanding, but with knowledge comes power and with power comes greed. The backlash of introducing science and technology to the world of magic four years and six months after the war had been _spectacular_.

Wizards took to scientific exploration of magical phenomena like Arthur Weasley took to rubber ducks. Even the Unspeakables, who protected the Wizarding World's biggest secrets, were seduced by the lure of progress. In the last six months they had made huge advances in the way they understood and used magic but many felt it wasn't enough. Muggles were capable of things wizards had yet to dream of and they could do so without magic. It was amazing and terrifying and Wizards around the world wanted in, in a big way. That is where the notion that exposing the magical community to muggles would be a good idea came from. With the muggles advanced technology and the wizard's ability to use magic they could potentially create the perfect world; or something to that effect.

Harry knew better. The wizarding world was `greatly underestimating the muggle community. In their own arrogance they never considered the possible threat muggles could pose to wizards. Muggle population dwarfed the magical one ten times over and they had access to advanced weaponry. They could launch a missile from the comfort of their home turf if they so desired. Maybe they could stop or contain the detonation, maybe they couldn't, and even if they could some muggle bombs were so powerful that they could be dropped miles away and they would still wipe out entire cities. It was a dangerous game they were playing. One Harry was convinced they would lose. Not all wizards were on board with the Ministry's plan and it was only a matter of time before someone attacked the muggles and set them off. Peace and progress just wouldn't last; it couldn't.

At first Harry was able to use his influence as the savior to spread his warning; some people even listened. It didn't last long though, the world was too addicted to progress to consider slowing down and instead of embracing him they rejected him. Rumors about his mental health and affiliation flew left and right; ' _He was a horcrux you know, of Voldemort. Maybe he still is. Maybe he's been corrupted'_. With his reputation went his influence. So Harry, being Harry, did something stupid and got caught. Where were his friends during all of this you ask? Where they always were: beside him. Loyal to the end. Involving them was his biggest regret and how he had found himself in this situation.

"Remember the conditions of this agreement Mr. Potter. If you plead guilty to the charges presented in this hearing we will spare your friends their lives and reduce the length of their imprisonment." The Unspeakable said. He spoke calmly, slowly, carefully stressing the words as if to draw attention to their perceived importance. This was part of a plan, one Harry wasn't privy to, and it was going off without a hitch. Harry could resist, plead innocent and tell the world to fuck off, but he wouldn't because when he thought of his friends being killed or being forced to live their lives as tortured empty husks his heart broke and his very soul rebelled against the idea. If he could stop that world from becoming a reality he would. So Harry steeled himself and gave a slow nod. Whatever came next, he wouldn't regret this decision.

The Unspeakable lead him out to the chair in the center of the court room and administered the fake Veritasirum. When he moved to the side the trial began.

"Is your name Harry James Potter?" asked the Judge.

"Yes." _True._

"Were you a Horcrux of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." _True_

"Did you conspire to overthrow the Ministry?"

"Yes." _True_

"Did you conspire to kill the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes." _…False. Was this the game they wanted to play?_

"Did you use any or all of the unforgivable curses?"

"Yes." _True… That he was guilty of but desperate times…_

"Were you gathering followers and conspiring to continue the work of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Harry practically hissed. _False! Those bloody gits!_

"Did you keep them under the Imperious Curse?"

"Yes." _… False… but at least the Ministry intended to keep its end of the bargain. His friends would be okay._

"Harry James Potter, we of the court sentence you to die. You shall pass through the veil at O' Seven hundred hours, may Merlin have mercy on your soul. All other accused will be placed in St. Mungo's for a minimum of two years for rehabilitation from prolonged exposure to the Imperious curse. This case is adjourned." Spoke the judge. Cracks of apparition covered the screams of his restrained friends as the Unspeakable guided him down a dimly lit passage across the room. All the while one thought echoed through his head; One hour to live. The ministry had gotten what it wanted. The savior branded as a villain, a dark wizard, a danger. All of his efforts to stall progress would vanish with him. Humanity would spread through the wizarding world like a disease and either claim the power of magic for their own or destroy it completely. How many years did their world have left he wondered and mused that he had fifty seven minutes himself.

He was lead to holding cell where a small cot, a ham sandwich, and cup of coffee waited for him; it was his last meal. Suddenly he was feeling rather nauseous. Forty-three minutes remained.

He was left alone with his thoughts and his uneaten food. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to being thinking about right now. He was about to die very soon and he didn't know what he wanted his last thought to be, though he would rather it wasn't about his imminent death so he strayed from that line of thought. He thought about his past, briefly acknowledging his time with the Dursley's as part of his life before moving on to his time at Hogwarts. He thought of friends and family, of school and work, good time and bad and tried to find some meaning in it all. Was it possible to go mad in an hour? Twenty-four minutes remained.

Next he felt angry. How dare they keep him in a cell, alone, for an hour right before he died!? After all he had done for them, all he had sacrificed, all he was going to sacrifice? In his rage he broke his ring finger punching the wall. The pain helped calm him down. He wished time would move faster. He wished time would stop. Fifteen minutes to go.

He spent the rest of his time meditating, focusing on the feeling of his magic, imagining the kinds of lives his friends would lead in the future. One day they would be free and they would blend in to society. Hopefully they would keep their silence about his false trial and move on with their lives. Get jobs, have kids, be happy. When the last ten minutes rolled about the Unspeakable returned and side along apparated him to the veil.

A gaggle of simply dresses Unspeakables surrounded him on three sides from where he stood in front of the veil. Their wands were drawn but pointed at the ground, a clear warning not to try anything. One ornately dressed man stood off to the side of the veil. He was dressed in long black robes with intricate gold, orange, green, red, and yellow designs of a phoenix running thickly down the front, his bald head was partly covered by on odd red hat. On his hands were many rings and his ears were pierced multiple times as well. Harry wondered at how many illnesses this man had if he dressed like that. He was hardly surprised to see him working with the Ministry though. Most of them were insane these days. The man puffed out his chest and unrolled the scroll he was holding. After clearing his throat he launched into the beginning of what no doubt would be a long winded speech. Eight minutes left.

"Harry James Potter, you have been charged with conspiracy and treason on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, along with a minimum use of at least one unforgivable curse; the imperius curse. A jury has decided that your punishment will be death by the veil at exactly seven a.m. as is standard among death penalties under the _Enlightened Justice Regime Act_ of the year 2000 following the termination of the use of the dark creatures known as Dementors…" the ponce said. He continued reading in a booming, self-righteous tone that just oozed self-importance. These were to be his last moments? Listening to this fat bag of hot air pretend he is important before they ask him to kindly step into the doorway of death at exactly seven a.m? That was not the way Harry wanted to die. He didn't want to go quietly. At the very least he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of being completely in control. Without a wand and surrounded by so many Unspeakables he couldn't fight his way out but he could still take control of the situation. He leveled the bald man with the angriest glare he could manage.

"Listen you great git, do yourself a favor and go soak your fucking head, would ya?" he snarled. Satisfied by the offended look on the fat man's face Harry Potter stepped into the veil five minutes early and welcomed death with open arms. Fuck them and their standard procedures. He hoped the muggles ruined their lives.

XxLatitudexX

Want to see a spoiler you could guess without reading?

Yes?

Yes.

Spoiler: He doesn't die.

Shock and awe! Oh devastation! Anarchy and chaos! The originality is suffocating!

I know, I know, I'm a genius. Thank you. Your flattery gets you everywhere.

Well, anyways, I hope I have you interested in what happens next. Reviews are an addiction of mine, so leave one and enable my addiction please. Thanks.

Sorry for spelling and grammar issues. I'm lazy when it comes to editing.

Last Edited: 15/04/2016


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and no one as always. I'm just having some fun in the world of fanfiction.

XxLatitudexX

Dying the first time had been a very sudden experience. One moment he was staring his worst enemy in the face and the next he was in King's Crossing staring at his old Headmaster. There hadn't been much of a transition. He expected walking into the veil to be much the same so excuse him for being surprised when it wasn't.

Actually it felt a lot like apparition. He felt like he was being squeezed in a small luminescent tube and being stretched like an elastic band until suddenly the half of him being left behind rushed to meet the rest of him on the other side. With a loud snap Harry connected with himself and then, very shortly after, the ground.

He was dizzy and nauseous, his arm hurt from the impact, and his glasses were only half on his face so he couldn't really see, but he was _alive._

"My god, it's really you, isn't it?" an awed voice came from in front of him. Harry quickly adjusted his glasses and turned his head towards the voice. A young man with short blonde hair and wide green eyes was staring down at him. The man swiftly bent down and attempted to haul him to his feet.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped. The man pressed a hand over his mouth and stilled. Harry scowled and pushed at the man's hand.

"Hush! They'll hear. Listen, you're Harry Potter right?" he asked. Harry stopped his struggle but didn't put his hands down. He nodded his head slowly. "Good. Listen to me, we have to leave right now and very quietly. They will be here in less than five minutes. I'll explain everything when we get away. Quickly now, if you want to live." He said and let Harry go. He hurried down the path towards a very familiar door and waved his hand. Harry turned around in shock and sure enough the veil was right behind him. What in the hell was going on?

Harry hesitated no longer and hurried after the man. The stranger cracked open the door and peaked around the corner with his wand drawn.

"Stick close, keep your head down, and keep quiet. Whatever you do, do not use magic, or that's the end of it." He whispered. Harry gave an affirmative nod and the two of them slipped out of the department of mysteries. Harry marvelled at the decay of halls as they ran down them. The farther away from the room of mysteries the worse the rot became. What had happened here? Where were all the people?

They hadn't yet made it out of the building when the loud crack of apparition rang out behind them. Someone had arrived at the department of Mysteries. His guide let out a soft curse.

"Come on we haven't more than a few minutes left." He said. The broke out into a full on run and ended up in a hall full of floo portals. Harry started over to one of the fireplaces but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "They don't work, follow me." The moved swiftly over the far side of the hall and the stranger pushed aside a large statue that must have had a feather-light charm on it. Behind the statue was a small hole made from rotted wood and removed blocks of concrete. The man ducked out and held his hand out to help Harry through. Harry hissed as he gripped it. Right, his finger was still broken. Stepping out of the broken compound was a surreal experience. Wasn't the Department of Mysteries underground? What about the rest of the Ministry? Not only was an entire building displaced but all around him was a broken parody of London, or perhaps what appeared to be London. He couldn't be sure where he was. High rise buildings dominated the landscape and all of them were in some shape of disrepair. There were holes in the walls, broken and missing windows, doors off their hinges, dead plants and garbage littered the ground. The air even tasted foul and the sky was more a hazy brown than blue. It was like something out of a horror show.

"What in Merlin's name?" Harry whispered. There was no way his brain could make sense of this. This was hell, this had to be hell.

"Little further, and we're home free. _Move._ " Commanded his guide. Harry followed along in stunned obedience. There was little more he could do. When they turned the corner Harry was greeted with the oddest looking vehicle he had ever seen. A dull iron coloured metal contraption that _floated_. The man opened the side door, a door that lifted up, and rushed Harry inside. "This is no time for sightseeing, get in!" he said. Harry complied lest he risk the ire of his maybe guide, maybe captor. The man climbed in the other side and at the press of a button both doors closed with a hiss and they were off. Buildings whipped by them as the man navigated the empty streets and Harry chanced a look at his companion. He looked much more relaxed now that they were driving.

"Who are you?" he finally asked one of the questions that had been plaguing his mind since this strange encounter had begun.

"That is a bit of a complicated question. In public I go by the name Harrison Webster. That's a good a name as any for now. First there is much I need to explain to you. It might be best to wait until we get to my place but we are running on a tight schedule." He said and trailed off. He looked like he was thinking something over but must have come to a decision when he nodded his head and said "Okay! First off, what do you know about rocks?"

"Rocks?" Harry said. The man smiled.

"Yeah, rocks. You know, the little hard things you find on the ground, hurt when they are thrown at you, come in different colours. What I really want to know is if you are any good at geology." He said.

"Oh, no. Aside from what I learned in Ancient Runes and Potions class I don't really know much. Nothing muggle. Where are we? Where are we going?" He said.

"Right, thought that might be the case. Damn. Okay, well I suppose you don't really need to know anything but it might have made getting in a little easier. Also, the question you really ought to ask is 'When are you'; it is currently 7:06 a.m. July 28th 2148." He said. Harry felt his stomach try to escape out his throat. The veil hadn't killed him, he was one hundred forty five years in the future. The exact day and exact time he had stepped into the veil, but one hundred forty five years later.

"How?" He managed to choke out.

"No one is exactly sure, but the amount of time you travel is somehow related to your magical core, it's all a little fuzzy. That isn't important though. What I'm about to tell you is, and Harry, you must listen carefully. I need you to listen to and do everything I say because unless you do, then as of 6:55 a.m. this morning you have exactly twenty four hours to live."

XxLatitudexX

I'm cutting it off there for now. How sick do you think Harry is of being told "you have x-many hours to live"? Poor guy; I'm so mean.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Once again I was lazy with the editing. I kind of went through the first chapter and spruced up a few glaring mistakes but if you see anything in either chapter that really needs fixing then please bring it to my attention. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

WELL… I fell of the face of the earth. There is a warning about my tendency to do that on my profile page. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter even if you are mad at me!

I own nothing.

Harrison's "place" as he called it was a wore down tiny room in an old apartment that was located in a noticeably less damaged part of the city. At least, there had been more floating cans "Hover Cars" and people walking around in clear masks "Breathing Apparatuses". Apparently the air was poison. All it held was a single bed, a kitchenette, and a cauldron in the center of what could have been a living room if Harrison had decided to furnish it.

"I take it this isn't your main haunt?" said Harry. Harrison laughed.

"No, not really. I come here sometimes to get away or when I have to sleep close to the office, but no. I don't live here." He explained. "I know it isn't much but luckily you wont have to stay here long either." He said. Harry nodded his head numbly. He was still trying to process everything Harrison had told him in the car. It was almost too incredible to believe but at the same time it seemed impossible to make up. Apparently, within the next few hours he would be leaving the fucking planet or else he was going to die. There was still the burning question of why Harrison wanted to help him so badly too. No time for that right now. Harrison was already walking over to the cauldron and adding hair to the mix. Harry wrinkled his nose at the smell of burning hair as Harrison stirred. Polyjuice had been disgusting the first time around and it smelled like no one had improved upon that in the last hundred or so years, lovely.

"I don't suppose you have anything to eat around here?" asked Harry. Maybe he should have eaten that ham sandwich after all.

"Yes, but drink this first. It works longer on an empty stomach." Harrison said and passed him a vial of the still bubbling potion. Joy.

"Bottoms up." He mumbled. Harry took a large a gulp of the stuff as he dared, and then another just to be safe, before he dropped the glass of the floor and gasped to breath. It was foul and it burned and oh sweet merlin he was going to vomit and he wasn't sure if he would ever stop thatputridpurtridpurtid! Then it started to hurt. Harry groaned as his bones and muscles and skin all started to shift and reform, his injured arm hurting the most, and then it was over and Harry was surprised to find himself laying on his back gasping for breath. Harrison was looming over him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, that looked rough, can't say you are looking much better now either. Doctor Yoshihara wasn't exactly a good looking man. At least he was young." Joked Harrison. He extended his hand to Harry and helped him up. Harry was a little off balance for a minute, this Yoshihara guy was tall and kind of lanky. Harry had been a little lanky, not so bad lately, but he certainly hadn't been tall or this thin.

"You don't say…" he said and startled. His voice had changed. He had a very distinct Asian accent and his voice was startlingly deeper. Not what he had expected. He looked wide eyed at Harrison who was grinning back at him and attempting not to laugh.

"Yeah, we've made some improvements on the potion in the last century and a half. Works longer, takes less time to brew, and even changes your voice. Still tastes like dog's balls though. We have also, luckily for you, improved our stasis and preservation charms. I'll bottle the rest of this up. It should be enough and it wont expire. Do be careful with it. Also there is a sandwich in the mini fridge for you. Ham." He said. Harry kind of wanted to punch him.

It was maybe ten minutes later that they were once again rushing out the door.

"Remember the most important rule; no magic. Ever. At all. Period. You'll be as good as dead if you do. The only question is how long the muggles will take to kill you. The second most important rule is to not lose or forget to take the Polyjuice potion. If you suddenly turn back into a young Caucasian man rather than the young Asian doctor then they are going to put two and two together. Again, dead. Try not to talk to anyone you do not absolutely have to. Just get in, get seated, and get sedated."

"Right… It's the getting in part I'm most worried about." He said. Harrison nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can get you through the gates and to the loading bay but after that… just be rude. Yoshihara didn't get where he was by kissing ass, he was brilliant and socially awkward which made him an angry nerd with a superiority complex. He usually came off as a pompous arse anyways. Also, use choppy English." He said.

"You keep referring to him in past tense. Is Yoshihara…"

"Ah, yes, diagnosed with cancer a few months ago. He had the records destroyed though because he didn't want his chance to go to Pandora ruined. If he hadn't succumbed to the illness a few weeks ago he would have during the flight. We got lucky by finding him." He said.

"Who is we?" asked Harry. Harrison looked a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, my dad. He would love to be here right now to meet you too but he is currently doing his best to lead the rest of the Ministry on a wild goose chase. He is an Unspeakable, I was pretending to be him this morning when I was waiting for you. That's how I got into the room. Ah! Look, there it is!" He exclaimed while pointing off into the distance. Harry looked and he marvelled. It was like something out of a sci fi movie. Something that should belong to aliens and not humans. This was the "Ship" he would be riding in for the next six year. It was, it was…

"A really big can…" whispered Harry. Harrison howled.

"Ahahaha! A really big can! Hah! Don't say that to the face of any RDA supporters, or actually, do!" He said highly amused. Harry flushed. Excuse him for being a little behind in the times. Harry could hardly believe he would be boarding that contraption soon. Magic and technology just weren't supposed to mix and he had fought so hard to prove that to everyone else only to lose so horribly… and now he was relying on it to survive.

Did he really want to live in a world that had fallen to the muggles? One that was about to perish? One where his friends were long dead and the world feared him for being a wizard? He looked at Harrison and supposed that it wasn't all bad. He seemed to be a good sort of fellow and a Wizard who was blending into both worlds rather successfully. He was employed in the RDA after all. Also, technology aside, he was about to have the experience of a life time. Traveling through space to a whole other planet. He just had to make it onto the ship. He hoped and he prayed that Harrison's plan would go off without a hitch and it was a novel feeling for him.

"Harrison. I don't know why you are doing this and you seem reluctant to share, so I wont pry, but I want to thank you. You and your father. From the bottom of my heart, truly, thank you. I don't know how to repay you but I promise I will try. When I get back, I'll do my best." Said Harry. Harrison smiled at him sadly.

"I'll be sure to pass along the message. Ah.. and it's not that I don't want to tell you why its just that I'm not really sure how to tell you why. But…" Harrison trailed off and Harry waited patiently. They were nearly at the RDA Flight Zone 11 entrance gate. "It started eighty some years ago when it was discovered that the veil had been transferring criminals to the distant future rather than killing them. The world quickly realized that this meant you too would be returning through the veil in the future. This was a world that had just begun to really be ravished by the muggles. Populations were being massacred. They wanted a saviour, they wanted you." Harrison explained slowly. Harry nodded his understanding.

"It took years of research but the mathematical formula for relating a person's magical core to the distance in time they travel was eventually developed. Each person steps out of the veil at exactly the same time they stepped in on the same day. Since the year 2000 this is been standardized at 7:00 am. A powerful time of day. So they new what time, day, and year you would be returning. The only issue was that everyone who steps through the veil has twenty four hours before time catches up to them. The farther you travel the more you age and for most this means death. This would have meant death for you. So they developed a way to prevent it; cryosleep. Which also, accidentally, opened the door for deep space travel which the wizarding world, again, took too far. It's not a world that deserves to be saved. That's part of the reason I'm doing this. Also… one of the Unspeakable's in that chamber was the cousin of my grandmother." Harrison paused here again. Harry encouraged him to continue.

"Her name was Luna. Uhm, Lovegood was her maiden name I think." He said a little shyly.

Oh.

…

Oh.

"You, you're Luna's? Luna was…" Harry choked up. Harrison ducked his head.

"My Pa was Neville. I was named after you." He said softly. Harry's world view shifted a little to the left and five degrees north. He studied the boy with a critical eye and he could see it. Neville had that nose, Luna had that shade of hair. The shape of his jaw was similar to Neville's too. Not an exact mix of the two but enough that… wow. Oh sweet Merlin. Now was a really bad time to cry


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, just here to have fun.**

 **Short but definitely speedy. I want to write one more chapter with harry still on earth and then we can move right along into Pandora.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Yes, I'm related to Luna, and her cousin was one of the Unspeakable members in the room when you passed through. He felt so guilty for standing by as you walked through that he broke is oath and told everything to my Grandma. He was one of the first to be hunted down when the purges started. Ministry sold him out. The important part of this story is that my great Uncle told my Grandparents how you stepped into the veil five minutes early. It's what made this whole rescue possible. To be honest I hadn't expected things to go so smoothly, but my family has been planning this for decades. My father dedicated his life to becoming an unspeakable so that we could have access to the room before you entered. He also made sure that no one knew of your five minute early departure. That was covered up in the past due to the Ministry's embarrassment. Luck for us that is." Harrison rambled. Harry listened and took the time to calm down. He owed this boy so much, he owed his _father_ even more.

"Thank you, thank you all so much." He said, still working on steadying his breath. He was overcome with emotion right now and that could put the plan at risk, Harrison told him as much as well.

"Anyways, the original plan was to take you from the veil, then whisk you away to some secret location with a cryochamber, put you to sleep for twenty four hours, then wake you up and help you adjust to society. We realized early on that would be impossible. The only one in existence before the Pandora exploration was owned and controlled by the Ministry. The would have managed to get a tracker on you before we could save you. So don't thank me just yet, because now you are going to be on your own. In space andon another planet, on a very strict polyjuice regime, while pretending to be a young Asian doctor. Now quiet, and remember to let me do the talking. For all intensive purposes I am your escort and translator. Good luck Harry." He said and rolled down the window to greet the gate guard.

They passed their identification tags to the guards, and waited while they searched the vehicle and luggage. There was a tense moment when a guard picked up the mokeskin pouch that was charmed to conceal the polyjuice potions, but upon inspection of it's empty state he just threw it back in Harry's suitcase that had once been pre-packed in an orderly fashion courtesy of Harrison. They were given the all clear and made their way towards the compound. Harry quickly and haphazardly re packed his luggage. Bloody jar headed guards.

The first stop they made was baggage to drop off Harry's belongings. Two stations, one for main luggage, and one for items of immediate use after cryosleep. Only pre-approved items were accepted and it was critical that Harry and Harrison get the mokeskin pouch approved. Allowed items were clothing, pictures and mementos, and barf bags. The baggage handler, Roberta, was a heavyset black lady who was looking really sceptically at Harry's "barf bag". Though she did seem to enjoy Harrison's playful flirting and eventually tossed the pouch in with his set of clothing in a container that was labelled Yoshihara, Kaito Immediate Use. The next stop was boarding, that is when Harry would have to navigate on his own. He mentally rehearsed facts in his head. He didn't have many, but when Harrison had explained the plan to him on the way to the apartment he had gone over the key details of Dr. Yoshihara. They had covered all the main topics he may have to discuss before Cryosleep and Harry just prayed that he could remember them all. Also, be rude. That he could do.

 _Yoshihara, Kaito._

 _Age 28_

 _PhD in Geological Sciences_

 _Developed model for locating and efficiently extracting small quantities of Unobtanium. Current methods only register large deposits. Refuse to discuss details until in the presence of proper authorities on Pandora._

 _Use choppy English._

 _Avoid conversation if possible._

 _Keep eyes peeled for Kurasaki Takeshi, he was a college of Yoshihara in University. Avoid at all costs. Moste notable for Asian features and blue eyes._

Harry took a deep breath as they approached the boarding entrance and turned to Harrison.

"This is where my escort detail ends, I have to report to my station in Human Resources. You are on your own from here." He said. Harry nodded in thanks, there were too many people around for him to talk freely and he didn't trust his voice anyways. He needed to stay in character.

"Good luck Dr. Yoshihara. I'll see you in fourteen years. Though, I suppose it will feel like two for you." He joked and reluctantly turned away. Harry watched as he walked away, eyes caught on the familiar blonde hair, and felt sorrow as he let his only connection to the past disappear. It may have only been hours for Harry but the knowledge that his friends were 145 years out of his reach made the sting of longing all the more painful. Alas, now was not the time for sentiment so with one last thought of thanks towards Luna and Neville, Harry stepped through the gate. Merlin wish him luck. If he messed up now, he was dead.

 **High stakes. More of "The Plan" to be revealed next chapter. And the chapter after that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, was kind of a filler, but also a word vomit of plot set up. Eh, it was okay. I'm going to miss Harrison though :(**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Look! A wild update has appeared! I thought they were extinct!"**

" **Oh no, young reader. Just very endangered."**

" **How sad. What can be done to increase their numbers?"**

" **It's simple. We kidnap the author and only feed her when she updates."**

"… **but…. What if the author dies? Let's face it, this one would probably starve to death."**

 **I own nothing, just here to have some fun.**

Through the gate was a number of winding corridors that Harry followed using the arrows that flowed like serpents along the walls. The arrows led to a door marked reception so Harry walked in. When he stepped into the room he was greeted by a cheery red head who took his identification tag and led him over to a "Body Scanner" to ensure he wasn't hiding any items or weapons before boarding. The whole exchange was conducted in private and was fairly polite. Until they brought out the needle.

"What for?" Harry asked brokenly in Yoshihara's thick accent. The woman smiled and handed him a small pamphlet.

"It is essentially a vitamin shot. It will help keep you healthy during Cryosleep. Were you not briefed on it before hand?" she asked. Well, no, but Harry nodded his head anyways.

"Vitamin, yes. Not needle." He said. The lady, perhaps she was a nurse, giggled.

"Oh, well, sorry about that but I'm afraid the needle is the only version we have. No oral supplements, yet. Arm please." She said. Harry rolled up his sleeve and allowed the nurse to pierce his shoulder. It wasn't a small needle, and it wasn't a fun time, but Harry kept a straight face regardless. He wondered if muggle medicine would work on him anyways. It probably would since he was still human but he had never had any before so it remained to be seen. "All done! Thank you for your co-operation Dr. Yoshihara. Verna will show you to the waiting room, you will board the ship from the gate in there. It shouldn't be more than an hours wait, probably less. Lift off is scheduled in an hour and a half so they will probably let you on sooner. Good luck on Pandora Dr. Yoshihara, and have a safe trip!" she said and parted with a smile. Cute girl. Harry was a little disappointed he hadn't asked for her name. He was a little surprised she hadn't offered it, but what did it matter? The next time he saw her, if at all, she would be fourteen years older while he would only have aged two. Also, he was pretending to be a Japanese man who was six years older than himself anyways. So when the young blonde nurse, Verna, came to lead him to the waiting room he resigned himself to behaving and didn't flirt with her either. Bugger.

Harry was overcome with a sense of Déjà vu as he followed Verna. It was a lot like being let to the Ministry's cell after he had been sentenced. One hour to go before he met his fate, whatever that may be. So many things could still go wrong in this next hour. He could be discovered as a Wizard, or perhaps someone who knew Yoshihara would report his strange behaviour and they would detain him for being "sick". Maybe he was just being paranoid but life had taught him that paranoia was akin to survival. Constant vigilance and all that.

The waiting room was large, and packed. A couple hundred people filled the room with motion and noise as they all waited to board the massive ship. People from all over the world were here judging from the various languages that greeted Harry's ears. Luckily English seemed to be the most common. Harry immediately started scanning the room for Yoshihara's college. Fuck… what was his name again? Tacky-something? Japanese with blue eyes didn't give him a lot to go off of, but without a picture of the man there wasn't much he could do. He was just glad that Harrison and his father had even discovered that Dr. Tacky was going to be flying to Pandora too.

Harry decided to move away from the door, lest Dr. Tacky manage to spot him first, and moved about the outer edges of the room. This would be much easier if he could just cast a Notice-Me-Not charm or Disillusion himself, those he could manage wandlessly. Unfortunately, the no magic rule was a very firm one, especially while on Earth. Muggles had tech to detect magic and what was left of the Wizarding world was actively looking for him. They might not have a trace on him magic but using it would put him at risk of being found. Assuming the muggles didn't kill him first. Since magic was off the table that left good old fashioned skulking as his only method of blending into the background. Which is exactly was he proceeded to do. He moved slowly, drifting with the motion of the crowd. Sometimes he would stop to inspect various pictures and text displayed on the wall, he sat for a little bit in one of the available chairs, and spent some time viewing the many available pamphlets. He always kept his eyes peeled for Dr. Tacky. Which is why he startled when his found a tall, lanky, wide eyed man with the name "Norman Spellman" printed on his ID tag standing in front of him with his hand extended.

"Dr. Yoshihara, it is _such_ and honor to meet you! My name is Norman Spellman, I'm an anthropologist but I have training in various different subjects in biology and geography." He said. Harry took his hand and shook it, the mans grip was firm and he shook Harry's hand very enthusiastically.

"Ah, yes, Hello." Harry said lamely, but Norman beamed.

"I've read so many of your publications. Your insights on Pandora are particularly innovative, especially considering you have never been there! Your dissertation on the properties of Unobtanium was inspirational. I don't quite understand how you deduced the existence of an unknown element that only occurrs naturally in Pandora soil near Unobtanium deposits but the experimental data doesn't lie! It is quite possible that the Na'vi interact with this element on a daily basis and I am very curious to see how they have integrated it into their lives. Oh, you aren't interested in that. I'm rambling, sorry. I do that sometimes. Looks like they are going to start loading us on soon. It was very nice to meet you Dr. Yoshihara! I look forward to working with you in the coming years! Enjoy the flight doctor!" He said cheerfully and departed quickly. That one was full of nervous excitement, odd fellow, but Harry couldn't help but be amused. It appeared that Nervous Norman had the right idea though, as the crowd was beginning to shuffle towards the door. Harry fell in line and let the crowd lead him away. Just in time too, because he could a have sworn he heard someone say Yoshihara's name from behind him. It was easy to hide in a crowd like this and with a few smart, albeit rude, moves Harry was sure he was well hidden in the bulk of the crowd. Sorry Dr. Tacky, not today.

They stepped out of the room and onto a moving ramp that led them up a steep glass tunnel. Harry could clearly see the ship they were being loaded onto. It was a massive beast of metal and technology that Harry would probably never come to understand. It sat imperiously on the launch pad awaiting the imminent flight. This was really happening wasn't it? He was going to board that giant space ship and travel to an alien planet. Less than twenty-four hours ago he was ready to lay down his life to save his friends, only to end up traveling nearly 150 into the future and saved from a lifetime of slavery by his friend's descendants. Now he was going to space because he needed to use a cryobed to stop his body from being aged 150 years by the sudden trip into the future. That six year long sleep he was about to have was sounding better by the second. It didn't take long for Harry and the rest of the passengers to reach the cryobeds. They were strange looking, like pods, and smelled a lot like plastic. The sound of a man clearing his throat in a microphone caught everyone's attention and they looked to the front of the room.

"Attention passengers! All of us are about to embark on a six year flight to Pandora. For you it will feel like a couple of moments as you will be asleep through the duration of this trip in cryochambers. As you know, your health will be monitored constantly through the duration of the trip and you will only be awoken in extreme cases. We have only had to do so twice in our history, and none of them recently. You may rest assured that you are in good hands. Please follow the attendees to your appropriate section! Your section is decided by your last name. Those whose last name starts with 'A' will be occupying a bed in the 'A' section and so on and so forth. Enjoy your sleep and I'll see you in six years." He said. As he finished men and women in white uniforms holding signs with various letters of the alphabet began moving through the room. Harry caught sight of a man holding the letter 'Y' moving towards the far end of the room, which looked like more of a large white hall full of pods. Harry was eager to claim a pod and go to sleep. This day seemed to be lasting 24 years, never mind hours, and when he woke… well he would cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he was looking forward to some honest to goodness rest. Harry reached the Y section and stood beside one of the beds as he saw others doing the same and waited for an attendee. A man with orange hair and a polite smile came over with a bundle of hospital gowns and a large hoop.

"Hello, step into the ring so I can set up the privacy shade for you and this change into the hospital gown." He said and placed the ring on the floor. Harry stepped in the center and took the offered hospital gown. The attendant pressed down on the hoop with his foot and the top half of the device shot up around him with dark orange fabric surrounding him from all sides. Neat. "Just let me know when you are done." Said the attendant. Harry stripped himself of his clothes but left his undergarments on. He wasn't sodding taking those off thank you very much. He wondered if there were any women who had decided to wear a thong today and quietly giggled to himself. It turned out that it hadn't mattered though as the hospital gowns didn't have an open back. Pity.

"I am finished." Said Harry. The screen abruptly collapsed and Harry handed his clothing to the attendant. He placed them into the shelving unit that was placed beside his cryochamber.

"This is where your clothing will be held for when you wake up, as well as the other approved items you requested. Here they are right here. Now all you need to do is lay down in the bed and enjoy your rest. When you wake up we will be at Pandora. It's truly an incredible sight, I hope you are excited." Said the man pleasantly. Harry felt relief at seeing his pouch and nodded his head at the man.

"Yes, thank you." He said and climbed into the cryobed. He got comfortable and nodded his head at the attendant. He wasn't sure how he felt about this whole situation yet, but there was no looking back now. He was ready. The attendant smiled and began to lower the lid of the pod.

"Goodnight doctor." He said. The pod clicked closed and the hiss of gas being pumped into the chamber filled Harry's ears. The last thing Harry registered was the sweet scent of the foreign chemicals and the pleasantly relaxed feeling of his muscles before he fell prey to sleep.

 **XxLatitudexX**

 **TOO INFINITY AND BEYOND!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I WAS going to wait six years for this update…. Just kidding. I just haven't been writing. I tend to fall off the face of the Earth for brief periods of time.**

 **I own nothing and make no money from these little fanfics. All for entertainment purposes. PS is there ever going to be a new Avatar movie? Still waiting patiently, but it is taking even longer than my story updates.**

 **PS I am not going to be able to get all of the movie lines quite right. I'm just not.**

 **XxLatitudexX**

The first sensation that Harry registered upon waking up from cryosleep was the same as the last he had felt before falling asleep; followed by an intense tingling in the tips of his fingers. The feeling of pins and needles spreading through his fingers to his hands caused Harry to open his eyes and snap to attention with adrenaline. His mind quickly registered two things:

He was still in the cryochamber, and he was still alive.

All around him the green gel was glowing with a faint light, illuminating what he could see of his cold body in an otherworldly way. That was quite fitting though, wasn't it? After all, he was officially an alien now. Only hours away from stepping foot on a foreign planet. Harry huffed out a laugh laced with hysteria. Harrison's plan had worked. The cryochamber had done its job and saved his life, and now he was expected to live on an alien planet for two years while pretending to be an Asian geology prodigy.

Except that wasn't quite right, was it? No, his mind had been slow to recall, but he remembered now. He had a show to put on for the medical staff here, and if he played his cards right they shouldn't suspect a thing. Hopefully.

Taking a deep breath Harry lifted the lid of the cryobed and sat up in one smooth motion. He could feel the preservation charms fall away from him as soon as he pushed up the lid, and immediately his skin began to move and bubble. He dove off the chamber and had prevent himself from floating away when instead of going down his body followed his momentum up. Zero-gravity, right.

With great effort, Harry didn't dwell on the fact he was flying with out a broom and instead pulled himself back down and rushed to open the door of the mini storage cupboard so he could grab his mokeskin pouch. He shoved his face inside of the bag and summoned his potions with a whispered command.

He did briefly pause to enjoy the feeling of contained magic within the bag. It would be the only source of magic he felt for the duration of his stay, any uncontained magic he performed would be detectable. He only allowed himself a second though and then downed a dose as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, all the clever innovation in the world hadn't improved the taste much and Harry didn't have to fake his retching noises at all.

The potion was potent in both taste and effectiveness, the feeling of crawling skin vanished very suddenly as the illusion of Yoshihara, Kaito settled around Harry's body more permanently. He wouldn't have to repeat this process for another week, thank Merlin. Harry pulled his now solidly transfigured face out of the bag and looked around. No one seemed to be paying him much mind, and no one was screaming anything about magic or bubbling skin. Chances were that no one had noticed, and the mokeskin pouch wasn't detected by the muggle scanners, or perhaps this ship didn't have any installed? It was a risk he had to take, he needed to use the polyjuice.

He noticed a brow haired staff member floating towards him with an amused smile on his face. It was show time.

"Good morning, Dr. Yoshihara. I see you've already discovered one of the less pleasant effects of cryosleep. How are you feeling now?" he asked. Harry put on a panicked expression.

"Who is Dr. Yoshihara, and who are you?" He asked in a loud panicked voice, "Where the hell am I?" He demanded. He made sure to use perfect English with a British accent, which felt incredibly strange to do while using Kaito's vocal cords. His speech adjusted quickly though given that it was Harry's natural dialect. The attendant looked incredibly startled.

"No way." The attendant muttered to himself. "Dr. Yoshihara if this is a joke it is in very poor taste." He replied, eyes still wide.

"Joke?" Harry replied with his voice matching the attendant's tone of irritation, "The only joke here is that I'm floating, I don't know where I am, and I don't…. I don't know _who_ I am! Oh my god. What the fuck is happening?" he exclaimed and trailed off into mindless hysterics and kicking up a fuss. The attendant dropped his clipboard, though it didn't actually go anywhere, and grasped Harry's flailing arms.

"Sir, you need to come with me. We will answer all your questions." He said. It was clear that he was desperate to calm Harry down and remove him from the cryochamber room, the other passengers were starting to gather and stare. The term "Brain freeze" was being tossed around the room by the more gossipy members of his small audience. Harry resisted a grin, this was exactly what needed to happen.

Harry agreed to go along with the man, though reluctantly and demanding answers. Perhaps if he could convince them that his mind was completely addled and useless they would just ship him back to Earth straight away. Harry placed his little bag around his neck and made to follow the man. He helped Harry navigate through the air towards the exit of the chamber room. Harry found that navigating zero-gravity was very different from flying on a broom; once you picked a direction you were stuck with it until you pushed off something else. However, he found that he was able to orient his body properly without much trouble, all in all it was a neat experience.

"This is bloody brilliant." Harry said to the attendant. The man gave him a look that said he disagreed, but chose not to say anything. He was probably having a bad day right now so Harry cut the man some slack and remained silent the rest of their floaty trip down the hall. They finally stopped at a door labelled _Medical Bay_. The attendant flashed a card in front of the door and it slid open. A caramel skinned woman with black hair was sipping coffee and staring at a floating blue…. screen of some sort above her desk when they entered. She looked up towards them with one brow raised high above her green eyes.

"Yes?" she said to the attendant and took a sip of her coffee. The man nodded.

"Dr. Anju, this is Yoshihara, Kaito." Said the man. The doctor's face lit up with recognition at the name and she let go of her coffee and oriented herself towards him.

"Ohayo, Yoshihara-san. Watashi no namae wa Anju, Fatima desu." She greeted and held out her hand.

"Pardon?" replied Harry, the doctor's face now held a different kind of surprise. The attendant shifted awkwardly.

"Doctor, I believe that Dr. Yoshihara is experiencing, well, brain freeze." Said the man. The doctor immediately dropped her hand back to her side with a look of defeat and disappointment.

"Oh fuck me." She said in exasperation. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. "Somebody get me a line to Grace. This isn't going to go over well." She said. She waved her hand at the man who had escorted them and he looked a little too relieved at the dismissal. Harry noticed two more people in white coats towards the back of the room, one of them was at a computer scrolling through a list of names or numbers with a stressed look on his face. Harry wasn't sure who Grace was supposed to be, but if the reaction was anything to go by, then Harry was willing to bet that dealing with her would be a lot like dealing with a pissed off McGonagall.

"Uhm, excuse me." Said Harry, and the doctor startled at his voice. "I have a number of questions, and I would really appreciate it if someone would answer them. Also, if I could get a set of clothes?" He said. Dr. Anju gave him a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, me too." She said with a sigh. "The clothes are going to have to wait though. I'm going to need you in a hospital gown in a couple minutes anyways. Just general procedure. Come this way for now." She said and pulled him towards a white cloth covered examination table. "Grab onto the edge here and pull yourself down, I'm going to turn on the gravity simulator." She said, and floated away. She stopped at a computer for a few seconds and clicked around. "Brace for gravity!" she called out, and waited a few seconds until her assistants were touching the floor before tapping the screen once more. Harry fell the short distance between his but and the bed as soon as the gravity kicked in.

"Doctor!" called one of her assistants, "Grace is currently unavailable. She's driving at the moment." Said the female assistant. Dr. Anju let out a sigh.

"Right, she'll be gone until the afternoon at least. Looks like we will have to fill her in later." She said. Fatima unbuckled a stack of chairs and pulled one over the examination table and sat in front of Harry.

"Okay, so! We will be arriving on Pandora in a few hours. In the meantime, I'm going to run a few tests on you and try to assess the extent of the damage to your brain. It was been a very long time since anyone has had brain freeze and I'm afraid I don't have all the equipment I need to fully diagnose you on board this ship." She explained. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Typical of these big tycoon types to overestimate their abilities and be unprepared for an emergency.

"Where is Pandora?" asked Harry. Fatima looked up at him with a warry look in her eye, like she was expecting Harry to freak out when she answered that question.

"How much do you remember of your life before now Yoshihara-san?" she asked in return. Harry scrunched up his eyes in thought. What should he say to that question, should he make something up? Or should he just…

"Nothing. Just a sweet smell and then I was waking up with tingling fingers, in a place where nothing is familiar. I don't even know who I am. I don't even know what I look like." He said. Fatima studied him critically with a straight face for a few moments. She clicked her tongue, stood up, and walked over to her desk too pull out some kind of electronic pad. She walked back over to the exam table and stood behind him. Harry turned his head over his shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Face forward Yoshihara-san, I can't get a reading on your nural network here, but I can scan blood flow and metabolism in your brain. It sounds more likely that you have reduced blood flow in the temporal regions of your brain; towards the front left or right side. Maybe both. I just want to take a look and see what is going on, so sit still." She said.

Holly shit. Could muggles do that? She was just going to hold up a little metal square and take pictures of his brain and figure out where blood was and was not flowing, and muggles were afraid of magic?

Fatima walked around Harry in one full circle with the pad aimed towards his head, then sat back down in her chair.

"All done now. You can relax." She said. Harry slouched a little and looked towards the pad. Sure enough there was a blue silhouette of a brain spinning on the screen with different places highlighted different colours. Dr. Anju was spinning the picture this way and that and zooming in on different places. She was frowning in concentration as she worked. She signaled over her shoulder and one of her assistants walked over. "What does this look like to you?" she asked. The man took the pad and studied the picture briefly.

"Hmm, it looks like fairly normal activity. Some indications of high stress, maybe moderate depression or recovery from sever depression. I don't see anything else notable though." He said and handed the pad back. Harry felt himself colour a bit. That was some very perceptive insight for someone who couldn't perform legilimancy.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Said Dr. Anju, once again frowning at the picture. Harry was starting to feel a little nervous. What else could this doctor see looking at this photo? He was just waiting for her to point at him and start yelling witch, but the yelling never came. Instead she turned off the screen and placed it in her lap. "So it seems that you do NOT have reduced blood flow. That would be something more typical of a physical blow to the head than something like brain freeze anyways. It just doesn't make much sense Yoshihara-san. You did get the vitamin shot correct?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth and very nearly said yes, but caught himself and closed it instead. Fatima coloured a little and gave him a sheepish look. "Right. Sorry." She said. Harry just nodded, he would have to be more careful in the future.

"No worries. Uh, you didn't answer my question though." Said Harry, "Where is Pandora exactly?" He asked again. Fatima's lips pressed into a thin like.

"Yes, right. Well. I suppose we have some time. First though… Do you see this thing I'm holding?" she said. Harry looked at the pen she was holding and nodded. "Good, tell me what it is called." She said. Again Harry froze for a moment. How dumb should he play this? What was "typical" of brain freeze? Though he supposed it didn't matter too much because as soon as they took another scan of his brain they would be able to tell something was wrong anyways. He decided not to play it too dumb, or he would be sure to slip up in the future.

"It's a pen." He replied. Fatima nodded.

"Correct, and you remember the name of our home planet?" she asked.

"Yes, Earth." He said.

"Alright, it seems you still have a general grasp on what objects are just no recollection of over seeing them before. This will make explaining a bit easier." She said. Harry shifted around on the bed, now that the gravity was back he was feeling weak. Laying down for six years might have had something to do with that. He was also very hungry, and his stomach decided to announce that. "Oh! Goodness, what kind of doctor am I? I haven't even fed you yet. This will be a conversation that is easier to have over food anyways. I'll arrange someone to bring us something to eat, and your bag! Speaking of bags, do you want me to chuck that barf bag?" she asked. Harry waved his hand.

"No, it is fine. I didn't… I didn't use it." He said lamely.

"Sure, sure. I'll be right back." She said, and exited the medical bay. It was some time before she returned with another staff member in tow. The man was holding his bag and a bowl while Dr. Anju was holding a plate of eggs for herself.

"Just set it behind that curtain, Jensen. Thank you." She said. The man placed his bag down here he was told and passes the bowl to Dr. Anju. Then he left with a little wave to Fatima and a nod to Harry. "You can change behind there. Uhm, if you need any help just say and I'll send Mason." She said. Harry lowered himself off the bed and took a couple shaky steps towards the curtain. While he changed he took the opportunity to place his mokeskin pouch into his duffle bag. It would be a disaster if he lost it. When Harry came out from behind the curtain Dr. Anju was sat at her desk eating, she had placed a chair on the opposite side of her desk. A bowl of porridge was also waiting on the desk for him. She motioned at him to sit down. "You'll want to start light. Cryosleep can be tough on the stomach." She said in reference to his bowl of mush. Harry didn't mind though, the porridge smelled divine and he was so hungry he would eat dog biscuits.

"Will you answer my question now?" he asked. Dr. Anju was really drawing this out, Harry thought she might be a little socially awkward because she kept avoiding conflict.

"Yes. Okay. So, like Earth, Pandora is a planet." She said. Harry placed a startled look on his face. Yes, definitely not so familiar with tact, this one.

"A planet? I'm on a different planet?" He asked. Fatima nodded, again, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Yes. It is a six year ship ride from Earth to Pandora. I forget how many millions of lightyears away it is but it is very, very far. You were asleep for the whole flight, which is presumably what damaged your memory." She said. Harry stared at her quietly. To be honest he was a little more shaken up hearing that than he thought he would be. He had already known that he was going to another planet, but he hadn't comprehended until now just how far away that was. How many things could go wrong during a space flight that long? What is they had been hit by an asteroid or something? He would have never even known.

"I see." He said, and took another bite of his porridge. "What exactly am I doing on another planet?" he asked.

"You wanted to come here, if that's what you mean. As far as I know you studied Unobtanium, a metal we mine on this planet, and you found a way to get more of it. You were coming here to work and study." She said.

"This is important because?" he said. Fatima held up a finger and chewed her food quickly before answers.

"It's because we have only been able to remotely detect large deposits thus far. It's brought us rather close to the indigenous population. Couple rotations ago some violent conflicts broke out and caused a bunch of political issues. That's how the avatar program started." She said. Harry choked.

"Excuse me!?" he said. Fatima startled. "The _indigenous population_! There are aliens on this planet?" he said. Harrison had utterly _failed_ to mention that this planet had life on it, aside from the humans that were apparently invading it. He thought it was just a mining operation. Holly shit this planet had life on it. There was life in space. He was invading a planet. He had been joking to himself earlier about being an alien, but he'd never imagined that he actually was one!

"Yoshihara-san, we are the aliens here. Not a message the RDA want's to spread around but it is the truth. Yes, there is an intelligent life form on this planet, and many other species of plant and animal. The people I am talking about call themselves the Na'vi." She said. Harry was floored. Hadn't that hyper guy said something about it back on earth? He hadn't paid proper attention to what was being said and it flew right over his head. Merlin. Real aliens.

"Why are we mining on an inhabited planet? That just seems wrong!" he said. Dr. Anju made calming motions.

"I'll be honest, it doesn't sit with me totally right either, but a lot of good things have come from this. Our home planet is in rough shape, too few resources remain to support our population. We need the Unobtanium. Also, relations with the Na'vi have been less tense since the Avatar program started. We have learned a lot, or so I hear. I'm not to clear on any details myself." She said. That was right, Harry had seen the state of the planet first hand. He couldn't help but wonder why humans were just mining here when they could be colonizing. He was against the idea one hundred percent but this showing of morals didn't seem to be in line with normal, greedy, muggle behaviour. So he asked.

"Mr. Yoshihara!" replied Fatima in outrage. Harry held up his hands.

"I'm not saying we should but it is curious! If we don't have any problem invading their planet and starting up violent conflicts and mining operations then I don't see why the RDA wouldn't take it one step further." He said. Fatima huffed.

"That would be a _little_ more than just one step further." She said in a snit, "However, I do see where you are coming from. Besides the fact that it would be an abomination to do so, this planet is not conductive to Human life. The air is poisonous and the water undrinkable without proper filtration for both." She said. Ahh, so that was it then. It's not that they didn't want to, it's that they couldn't. Yet. Fatima was looking off to the left. It seemed like she may have the same understanding but was unwilling to say it out loud. It was just as well, Harry supposed. Words had power after all. Silence reigned for a few minutes as they finished their meals.

"Thank you for the food, Dr. Anju." Said Harry. Fatima nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"What will happen to me now? I have no memory of any of my past work, or anything else really. It is pointless for me to stay." He said. Fatima pursed her lips.

"Well first of all, we need to do a brain scan, but the equipment I need is in Grace's lab on the base. After that, they may want to keep you depending on the extent of the damage. In the past some brain freeze victims have regained all or most of their memories within a few months, though some extreme cases have not. Also, you are registered as an Avatar Driver. They won't let you go just like that. Those things cost a lot of time and, more importantly, money to create." She said. Harry felt his gut sink a bit. Well, there was a chance but it didn't sound good. He wanted to bang his head on the desk.

"You mentioned these Avatars before. What are they?" he asked instead.

"Hold onto your chair. If aliens freaked you out then you aren't going to like this." She said. Harry gave her a warry look. No, he didn't imagine he would. "Avatars are made, in a lab, from a mix of Human and Na'vi DNA. They are not entirely organic though. There are various forms of nano-bio-technology involved that allow for a neural link to be set up between the human driver and the Avatar body. Basically, you "switch" into the Avatar's body and control it while your real body is asleep in a link bed." She said.

Harry stared, and he stared. He opened his mouth and eloquently asked;

"What the fuck?"

 **XxLatitudexX**

 **I am sure there are many errors. So annoying, I know. Please forgive me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I keep thinking, okay Pandora next chapter every time I write, but this time I mean it. Pandora next chapter! Though not necessarily the Na'vi yet….**


End file.
